Bathsheba Jenkin (c1636-1721)
The details of Bathsheba Jenkin's birth, baptism and parentage are currently unknown. There is a baptism of a Bathsheba Jenkin in Saint Gerrans, Cornwall on 27th April 1847. If this is her, it means that she was baptised later when she was a child (rather than a young infant) and that her father was Thomas. Marriage Bathsheba married William Keverne in St Keverne, Cornwall, on 30th December 1657. Details of his parentage are also unknown at this time. The couple settled in St Keverne and raised their family there. Death of Husband Husband William died before Bathsheba as she was recorded as a widow at her burial. Death Bathsheba was buried at St Keverne on 19th March 1721. She would have been approximately 89 years of age. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of William and Bathsheba Keverne' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:J3XZ-L9C : 11 February 2018, Bathsheba Jenkin, 27 Apr 1647); citing , index based upon data collected by the Genealogical Society of Utah, Salt Lake City; FHL microfilm 916,889 *St Keverne Local History Society Parish Records downloads, (http://www.st-keverne.com/History/downloads/index.php) *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=874615), Marriage database record 874615, transcribed from Phillmores *Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=886095), Marriage database record 886095 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSN-7FC : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Wm. Keuerne in entry for Wallter Keuerne, 12 Nov 1658; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246851, 246852 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHB-VRD : accessed 13 Jan 2013), William Keuerne in entry for Keuerne, 14 Jan 1661; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246851, 246852 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHB-VR8 : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Keuerne, 14 Jan 1661; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246851, 246852 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSN-3Y2 : accessed 13 Jan 2013), William Keverne, 28 Feb 1663; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246851, 246852 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N5Z8-5HK : accessed 13 Jan 2013), William Keverne in entry for Richard Keverne, 15 Oct 1665; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 916893 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-R2N : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Willm. Keuerne in entry for Richard Keuerne, 17 Oct 1665; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246851, 246852 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSF-TPL : accessed 13 Jan 2013), Willm. Keuerne in entry for John Keuerne, 21 May 1670; citing SAINT KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246851, 246852 *"Conrwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2231829), Burials database record 2231829 *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4QX-MPF : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for William KEVERNE. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4QX-MPP : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for Bathsheba JENKIN. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4QX-MRZ : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for William KEVERNE. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4QX-MPP : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for Bathsheba JENKIN. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S5WZ-5Q6 : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for William /keuerne/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S5WZ-572 : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for Bathsheba /Jenkin/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S5WZ-5WM : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for William /keuerne/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S5WZ-572 : accessed 2013-02-10), entry for Bathsheba /Jenkin/. Category:Married in 1657 Category:Married in St Keverne Category:Died in St Keverne